


Hair kink is weird, man

by InfernusCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith is WEAK, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mostly Lance is passionated about hair, Mutual Pining, Not the hair kink you think, Seriously these two need to stop pining, Someone help this gay child, The others are just background characters, they're just idiots
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Mira, sabiendo que tienes un fetiche por el cabello...""¡QUE NO ES UN FETICHE KEITH, POR DIOS!"Acerca de cabello, sentimientos e idioteces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PUEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS.... ¿Como comienzo?  
> Justo ayer no tenía internet y estaba de lo más aburrida, y entre procrastinar y pensar en cosas absurdas con cabello y así, esta monstruosidad nacio. ¿Qué si Lance tiene un fetiche con el cabello? No lo sé, ustedes diganme ~ (??)

Miren, una de las cosas que a Keith Kogane le puede importar menos es su propio cabello. A él no le importa lo que los demás digan del mismo, es suyo, le gusta, le da meramente igual que sean un estilo ochentero, descontinuado que no debería volver a ver la luz del día _¡Sí Lance, lo entiendo, no te gusta mi cabello, supéralo!_

  
Por supuesto que Keith estaba consciente de que su mullet quizá no sea un estilo estéticamente aceptable. Ya era malo cuando en Garrison algunos compañeros se le quedarán viendo o se preguntaran que clase de apuesta había perdido para tener tan dichoso peinado. Y ahora, en el espacio rodeado de distintas y extrañas criaturas, se le quedan viendo como si fuera la séptima maravilla del universo mismo.

  
_Aliens._

  
¡Y por supuesto, que tenía que aguantar los comentarios de sus amigos en el Castillo! Allura y Coran no parecían importarle mucho, el excéntrico consejero incluso compartió algunas reseñas sobre su propio cabello que hasta ahora parecían imposible para la comprensión humana. Shiro, como buen padre, solo respondía con cosas como: _Si a ti te gusta lo demás no es importante_. Pidge de vez en cuando dice alguna broma sobre el mismo y logró hacer una radio funcional que reprodujera canciones _country_ , la bastarda. Hunk se unía al bardo de los puns de mullets, y muy adentro Keith tenía que admitir que varios eran bastantes creativos.

  
Luego estaba Lance.

  
Lance, quién le apodaba **Mullet Man** siempre que podía. Lance, quién lograba sacar algo que decir sobre su cabello en medio de una batalla. Lance, quién hacía drama sobre el mismo como si este fuera un insulto para su propia existencia.

  
_Qué. Carajo._

  
Keith ha aprendido en corto tiempo a como ignorar esos comentarios y concentrarse en salvar el Universo antes de que pierda su mierda y termine lanzándose al sol más cercano fuera de su león, o lanzando a Lance al sol más cercano fuera de su león. O lanzándose ambos al sol más cercano fuera de sus leones. Por favor, que él solo quería paz por una vez.

  
Pero no parecía que ese día lo fuera.

  
Keith tan solo revisaba unas lecturas en su puesto en el cuarto de control cuando sintió eso. Tan solo a unos escasos metros tras de él, la mirada intensa de un par de ojos azules puesta sobre su espalda, específicamente en su nuca, más concretamente donde terminaba su mullet. Lance le veía desde su puesto con los ojos entrecerrados y con tanta intensidad que en algún punto o bien algunas de las luces implotaba o el cabello de Keith combustionaba. Suspiró pesado cerrando sus ojos, contando hasta tres antes de abrirlo y girar para ver hacía su compañero por sobre su asiento.

  
- _¿Qué?_

  
- _¿Lavas tu cabello?_

  
\- _... ¿Qué?_

  
Lance solo preguntó de nuevo sin quitar la intensidad en su mirada, el pelinegro siendo tan elocuente y sociable como siempre masculló un muy dudoso " _... ¿Sííí?_ ". Solo porqué haya vivido por un año en medio de un desierto no quiere decir que no conozca nada sobre higiene básico, ¿Qué lo creían? ¿Alguna especie de vagabundo?

  
- _Hmm_ -Fue todo lo que salió de la garganta del moreno antes de bajar su mirada por un par de segundos, por la manera en como se movía esta parecía que buscará acomodar bien las palabras que no salían de su boca, y una vez pudo alzó esta, intensidad siempre presente y..- _¿Puedo tocar tu cabello?_

  
_¿Quién es este tipo y que ha hecho con Lance?_

  
- _Lo siento pero... ¿Por qué?_ -Keith estaba considerando lo de lanzarse así mismo al sol si podía estar lo más lejos posible de este Lance. Y este Lance tuvo el descaro de solo alzar los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa que tu autoimpuesto rival quisiera ir a tocar tu cabello como si fuera cuestión de todos los días.

  
Esperaba que ese sol estuviera lo bastante cerca justo ahora.

  
- _Uhm, seguro_ -Fue todo lo que pudo decir alzando sus propios hombros.

  
El moreno parecía haber estado esperando esa respuesta porqué inmediatamente saltó de su puesto y a largos pasos se acerco hasta donde Keith. El pelinegro solo lo veía, ojos bien abiertos y cejas bien arribas. Por un laaargo tiempo se quedaron así, en un silencio incómodo; Lance con una mirada decidida e intensa. Keith con la sensación de ser una presa a punto de ser comido por su depredador y fue luego que la mano de Lance se movió poco a poco, si esto fuera como esas extrañas películas de suspenso en este momento sonaría el soundtrack de la situación más crítica mientras se hacía como mil _close-up_ dramáticos a la mano de Lance.

  
Keith no esta bien seguro de porqué cerró los ojos.

  
Pero luego solo sintió una pequeña presión sobre la coronilla de su cabeza, y Lance había conseguido tocarle, paso uno completo; ¿Qué seguía? Pues eso ya pasaba por la mente del más alto, sus dedos empezaron a adentrarse entre las hebras oscuras del chico como un experto, y estos mismos iban descendiendo pasando de su coronilla, a su sien y de último, su nuca donde los dedos de Lance se enredaron con los pequeños rulos en la punta.

  
Keith no esta nada seguro de porqué el contacto en su nuca le hacía estremecerse.

  
- _Es.. Seco..._ -Decía Lance, frunciendo un poco el ceño.- _¿Lo lavas regularmente?_

  
- _No_ -Admitía, por algún motivo decir eso le causaba vergüenza.- _Perdona si no fue lo que creías._

  
- _Hmm_ -Murmuró, retirando su mano del cabello de Keith. Quedaron en silencio unos minutos viéndose a los ojos, hasta que fue Lance quién rompió el contacto parpadeando un par de veces, un tono rosa adornando sus mejillas y su mano yendo a su propia nuca ahora.- _Yo uh... Tengo que irme a... Sí, eso..._

  
Y sin explicar más que eso salió del cuarto de control dejando a un muy perplejo y confundido Keith. No supo que acababa de suceder, más por inercia termino llevando su propia mano hacía su nunca, donde antes los dedos de Lance trazaban pequeños círculos ahí. Lance tenía una muy, muy suave mano y ese pensamiento solo hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en su propio rostro.

  
De nuevo: _Qué. Carajo._

  
\- 0 -

  
Keith fue recibido con un jalón.

  
- _¡AAGH!_ -Y sus manos fueron inmediato a su nuca, mirando con ojos furiosos a quien tuvo la osadía de jalarle el cabello.

  
Estaba en el vestuario, cambiando su armadura de paladín por su habitual prenda. Estaba a medio camino de empezar a quitarse las piezas de sus piernas cuando algo jaló su cabello con mucha fuerza, y ese algo ahora solo lo veía con expresivos ojos azules y... **¿Un peine?** _¡¿Qué carajo Lance?! ¡¿De donde sacaste un peine?!_ De más estaba decir que el peine tenía una inusual cantidad de cabello entre los dientes.

  
- _Hombre, ¿Como puedes tener tantos nudos?_ -Decía Lance tan normal como si hace un tiempo no hubiera arrancado una parte del cabello de Keith como si no fuera nada.

  
- _¿Qué coño Lance? ¿Cual es tu problema?_ -Keith gruñía con sus dos manos en la nuca sin dejar de ver al más alto con el ceño bien fruncido, ¡Que eso había dolido mucho!

  
- _¿Mi problema? ¡Mi cabello no es el que esta muriendo, mira!_ -Pegaba en el rostro del pelinegro el peine con la inusual bola de cabello en ella.- _¡Esto pasa cuando no lo lavas regularmente! ¡Déjame peinarlo!_

  
- _¿Qué? ¡No!_ -Keith golpeo la mano del otro fuera de su rostro.- _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente es tan importante para ti?_

  
- _¡Es porqué no sabía que se estaba muriendo!_ -El tono de voz de Lance tenía esos niveles de dramatismo que no sabías distinguir si estaba hablando con total verdad o era alguna de sus bromas.- _¡Vamos! Déjame peinarlo solo una vez y luego, no te fastidiaré más por hoy y mañana._

  
Keith gruñía tirando de su cabeza hacía atrás llevando una mano a su rostro, pudo haberse negado o pudo haberse ido de ahí sin media más palabra pero Keith estaba cansado, y un Keith cansado es 90% miseria y 10% sentido común, además; ¿Dos días sin que Lance le fastidie? No sabe como tomarlo, es decir; Lance es fastidioso pero no a ESE nivel. Es fastidioso en un buen sentido... Si es que existe un buen sentido para esa palabra...

  
Así que Keith solo se resignó a asentir con lentitud y WOAH, _¿Por qué Lance estaba sonriendo de esa manera? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda tener una sonrisa tan brillante? ¿Acaso sus ojos brillaban de igual forma? Por qué woah... Son tan azules..._ Y ok, ok, ok... Dentro de sí admitía que esa imagen se le hacía bonita, viniendo del super dramático y super sentimental paladín azul.

  
Terminaron por sentarse en las bancas del vestuario, Keith dándole la espalda a Lance mientras el mismo se acercaba un poco, tomando los pequeños rulos en una mano con suavidad y comenzando a pasar el peine desde arriba hacía abajo.

  
- _¡OW! ¡DEJA DE JALAR TAN FUERTE!_

  
- _¡Tienes demasiados nudos!_ -Chilló.- _¿Cómo es que puedes manejarlo?_

  
_-¿No lo hago? Tan solo dejo que se acomode solo._

  
- _Gracioso, un cabello rebelde para una persona rebelde_ -Aquello le saco una risilla a Lance y otro fuerte " **¡AUCH!** " de Keith.- _Dios mío, ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que si quiera lo peinaste?_

  
- _¿Meses? ¿Años?_ -Exasperaba, viendo sobre su hombro lo mejor que podía.- _Ninguno de los peines lograba llegar hasta más abajo._

  
_-Dios mío Keith, ¿Cómo es que logras sobrevivir?_

  
- _No necesito mi cabello para sobrevi-¡AAH! ¡ESO NO FUE INTENCIONAL!_

  
Tres horas después, lograron dominar el cabello rebelde de Keith con la dolorosa muerte del fiel peine. Ahora podía pasar sus dedos por entre sus hebras sin tener que jalar o solo resignarse a vivir con una selva por cabeza. Dos días y medio después, Lance se apareció de nuevo con un nuevo peine y otra brillante sonrisa.

  
Keith solo tenía que resignarse a ello.

  
\- 0 -

  
- _¡Ew! Tu cabello se ha vuelto todo grasoso. Quizá si lo exprimimos lo suficiente podríamos darle toda esa grasa a Pidge para que la use en sus raras cosas técnicas._

  
Keith solo rodó los ojos limpiando el sudor que pensaba caer desde su barbilla con la mano. Tomaba un descanso en medio de un entrenamiento justo cuando Lance entró tan solo para ir a sentarse hacía la pared con las piernas cruzadas, no parecía ni quería unirse al entrenamiento y eso estaba bien, en verdad. La verdad es que Keith no le disgustaba la pequeña compañía cuando entrenaba así esta tan solo este observando y Lance hace eso muy bien, además de vez en cuando gritar algún comentario de: " _¡Ese robot tiene mejor puntería que tú y esta programado para eso_!", " _¡Hey, eso es trampa! ¿Donde aprendiste ese cool movimiento de ninja?_ ", " _¡Corre Keith, cooooorreeeeeeee! ¡Eres más rápido que ese estúpido robot, gánale_!" Le asombraba como el moreno podía pasar de ser un maldito chico competitivo a ser la persona más suportiva del mundo.

  
Es como la versión extraña de una **soccer mom.**

  
- _Hola a ti también_ -Decía, retractando su bayard a su estado habitual antes de tomar asiento al lado de su amigo, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Tenía que quitar varios mechones húmedos de su rostro, su cabello estaba comenzando a hacerse más largo, debería considerar cortarse las puntas.

  
- _¡Te traje algo!_ -Y el pelinegro solo le miraba con una ceja alzada sin cuestionar nada, ya aprendió a no cuestionar nada que provenga de su hiperactivo amigo.

  
Saco una banda roja de su bolsillo, una banda de cabello.

  
- _¿De donde sacaste eso?_

  
- _Oh, ya sabes, Allura es la segunda persona con el cabello largo_ -Se rio un poco, antes de sonrojarse y sonreír nervioso.- _Eh, date la vuelta._

  
Como se dijo, sin cuestiones. Keith se movió hasta quedar de espalda a Lance mientras él comenzaba a acomodar mechón tras mechón de su ahora menos rebelde y más manejable cabello mascullando " _¡Ew, sudor! ¡Ew, grasa!_ " sacando una baja risilla por lo bajo al pelinegro. Keith era lo suficientemente **gay** para admitir que la sensación de alguien moviendo su cabello y rozando su nuca era agradable, mucho, y lo suficientemente **idiota** como para saber que le gustaba eso justo cuando estaba en el espacio y viniendo de... Lance.

  
Pero Lance tiene unas manos muy, muy suaves.

  
_Y esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy raro._

  
- _¡Listo!_ -Canturreó. Keith abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de dos cosas: 1) ¿En qué momento cerró los ojos?. 2) Ahora sentía una extraña presión en la parte posterior de su nuca.- _Ahora ya no lo llenaras tanto de sudor._

  
Si no fuera porqué llevo su mano hacía atrás no entendería que ocurrió.

  
Lance le había hecho un bun. _Un bun._

  
- _Así que realmente tienes una cosa muy rara por el cabello, ¿Eh?_ -Se burló, recibiendo un chillido y un pequeño golpe en el hombro, girando a verlo.- _¿Como sabías hacer esto?_

  
- _Tengo tres hermanas, ¿Sabes?_ -Lance sonreía sacando su pecho, orgulloso de lo que había logrado.- _Y para que sepas, soy el mejor haciendo trenzas y otros tipo de cosas en el cabello._

  
- _Claro_ -Rodó los ojos, sonriendo ladino.- _¿Y cómo es que no haces esto con... Ya sabes... Mujeres?_

  
Lance se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando al techo y su mano bajo su barbilla de forma pensativa, incluso sacaba un poco su labio inferior de forma inconsciente. " _Lindo_ " pensó Keith antes de que su yo inconsciente lo asesinara por pensar en ello.

  
- _Bueno, Pidge tiene el cabello muy corto pero de vez en cuando me deja peinarlo, ella dice que no le gusta que le toquen pero se que a ella le gusta que juegue con su cabello._

  
" _¿A quién no le gustaría? Tu tienes unas manos muy suaves_ " Su yo inconsciente cometió un segundo asesinato.

  
- _Y Allura, ¡Jah! ¿Quién dice que no me deja hacerle cosas a su cabello?_ -Movía sus cejas de forma sugestivas, pero había solo jugueteo en ellas antes de reírse por lo bajo.- _Creo que ha sido la única cosa en donde nos podemos de acuerdo en algo mutuo. Y pues, Shiro y Hunk tienen el cabello corto, a pesar de que logré hacerle pequeñas coletas a Hunk una vez así que... Sí... Esta eso..._

  
Lance se había callado, mirando hacía otra parte menos a Keith mientras pasaba su mano por la nunca con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, es extraño decir que ambos habían logrado unirse un poco más gracias a la extraña pasión que le tiene el moreno hacía el cabello; ¿Quizá sea solo una forma de sentirse en casa? Considerando que el chico solía extrañar la tierra de vez en cuando (Considerando que casi nadie sabía de esas cosas más que el propio Hunk). Keith no sabía mucho, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y en su pecho nacía algo cálido dentro de él.

  
Pero Lance, como todo buen idiota, dijo:

  
- _Pero tu mullet sigue siendo horrible, deberías ir considerando tener otro estilo._

  
Y Keith, como el otro buen idiota, respondió:

  
- _Solo si tu consideras el hecho de que tienes un extraño fetiche por el cabello ajeno, estas comenzando a preocuparme Lance._

  
Y por eso recibió otro chillido y otro golpe, y él solo se rio.

  
\- 0 -

  
- _Mira, sabiendo que tienes un fetiche por el cabello..._

  
_-¡QUE NO ES UN FETICHE KEITH, POR DIOS!_

  
- _... ¿Quieres lavarlo por mí?_

  
Lance se le quedo viendo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Ambos estaban sentados en el comedor, bueno; Keith tenía sus brazos sobre la gran mesa recostando su cabeza sobre ellos mirando hacía Lance a su lado. Estaba cansado, un día peleando contra el imperio Galra, salvando planetas, haciendo paces con ellos y encontrando más personas del Blade Of Marmora le agoto todas las energías y tan solo le gustaría un buen baño y tirarse a la cama por un largo tiempo.

  
Claro que, no estaba diciendo esto solo como excusa para que su amigo le acariciara el cabello, para nada.

  
Lance debería estar igual o más cansado que él, y eso no detuvo el brillo en sus ojos cuando lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jaló hacía su cuarto, específicamente su baño.

  
Y ahora tenía su cabeza sobre el lavabo del baño de Lance. No era así como _sus más raras fantasía en donde puede o no involucrar a Lance_ terminaba, así que esta un poco decepcionado.

  
- _¿Qué te hizo querer que te lavara el cabello? Hace como dos meses me hubieras lanzado hacía el vasto espacio de solo haberlo sugerido_ -El más alto de encargaba de buscar algunos frascos de lo que suponía eran diferentes marcas de shampoo alienígena que ha coleccionado con el paso del tiempo.

  
- _La gente cambia y madura Lance, no podía ser siempre un idiota_ -Eso solo gano una risa exagerada por parte del moreno.

  
Keith se sentía un poco incómodo, no por la situación en si, sino que en realidad la silla en donde estaba sentado le inclinaba hacía atrás para poder recostar su cabeza en el lavabo; no es como si Lance tuviera una de esas elegantes sillas de peluquerías. Entonces, Lance comenzó a hacer lo que le pidió: Lavarlo. Y ok, no era solo lavarlo y ya sino que lo hacía con muuuucha precisión, muuuuucho profesionalismo y muuuuucho cuidado que Keith solo se pregunta si sus hermanas se tiran tierra al cabello solo para que su asombroso hermano mayor vuelva a lavarlo por ellos.

  
¿Y saben? La combinación de agua tibia **mas** shampoo olor a cereza **mas** las suaves manos de Lance **mas** el cansancio que se carga encima estaba haciendo dos cosas a su cuerpo: Relajarse a niveles que no sabía que podía y que le pesarán los ojos.

  
- _¡Keith no! ¡No te duermas! Si te caes y te partes la cabeza será mi culpa y no se si podré vivir sabiendo que mate a mi amigo._

  
- _Al menos no me hagas trencitas en medio de tu ataque de pánico_ -Lance resopló por la nariz.

  
- _Sigo diciendo que te verías adorable con ellas._

  
- _No trenzas o te seguiré como un fantasma el resto de tu vida._

  
Keith si cayó dormido cuando Lance intentó secarle el cabello.

  
\- 0 -

  
Era extraño, decir que podría disfrutar de la compañía de su _no-tan-ya-rival-sino-amigo-que-conectaron-por-medio-de-su- **MULLET**_ a solas, más no era nada que Keith se arrepintiera. Como tampoco se arrepiente de que su cercanía se ha vuelto del tipo que podrían apoyarse en el hombro del otro de una forma tan casual, Shiro, Allura y Coran se veían bastante felices por que esos días de " _rivalidad competitiva_ " se acabaran y ahora solo quedará una " _sana y divertida relación competitiva_ " (Porqué ambos son tan idiotas como para dejar de competir por todo, solo que no hay insultos y palabras despectivas de por medio). Hunk estaba tan pero **TAN** orgulloso de ambos que cada día les daba un abrazo enorme, no es broma, **CADA DÍA SIN FALTA.** Pidge solo decía que eran asquerosos, mientras que al darse vuelta murmuraba muy suave " _¡Klance, sí!_ "

  
Y para Keith, no había mejor momento que estar recostado sea en su cama o en la de Lance, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este, Lance en una posición sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras sus manos acariciaban su ya no rebelde, bastante manejable y con aroma a frutas, cabello. Cómodo, relajado y feliz, no sabía que podía estar de esa forma con otra persona que no fuera Shiro, y a veces el mayor lograba hacer las cosas incómodas con sus cosas filosóficas de super soldado.

  
Incluso si estaba contento con todo eso, había una duda que persistía desde hace varios meses en su cabeza.

  
- _¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó, solo recibiendo un murmullo confundido por parte del moreno.- _¿Por qué decidiste idolatrar mi mullet?_

  
- _No idolatro tu cabello_ -Resopló, ganando solo una mirada divertida del pelinegro al igual que una sonrisa. Lance se sonrojó desviando su mirada.- _Ok, no de ESA manera, ¿Bien? Tengo mis razones._

  
- _Sigue_ -Procedió, esperando saber más.

  
- _No lo sé, es un poco raro..._

  
- _¿Más raro que lo que estamos haciendo ahora?_

  
- _Nah, esto esta bien_ -Admitía, apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza.- _Pero si es un poco medio raro..._

  
_K_ eith tuvo que levantarse, sentándose en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared mirando hacía el moreno con una ceja alzada y expresión de que no le entendía en lo más mínimo. En ese momento Lance se veía como un ratón atrapado en una jaula, jugueteando con sus dedos, rascando su nuca, mirando a todas partes menos al pelinegro hasta que por fin, después de cinco minutos decidió hablar.

  
- _Sigo creyendo que un mullet es una aberración que no debería existir_ -Arrugó un poco la nariz como si chupara algo ácido.- _Es demasiado horrible, siento que Billy Ray Cyrus estaría llorando por su pobre decisión y haciendo una canción sobre eso pero... A ti, de alguna muy pero MUY ridícula forma... Te queda bien._

  
_Oh._

  
- _E-Es decir, el cabello largo realmente te sienta bien p-porqué tienes un muy bonito rostro y facciones que te favorecen. Y desde hace tiempo quería saber q-que tal se s-sentía tu cabello y pues tenía miedo d-de que si me acercaba al menos tres pasos hacía ti me arrancarías la cabeza y lo tirarías a los pies de Zarkon como ofrenda; ¡Entonces fue cuando decidí armarme de valor y preguntarte directamente! Y no estaba decepcionado, s-seguía creyendo que tu cabello era bonito pero necesitabas cuidarlo mejor, y como eres perezoso para este tipo de cosas indirecta-bastante-directa-mente decidí ayudarte a cuidarlo más p-pero no era solo p-por tu c-cabello, m-me empezó a gustar lo cercanos que nos volvimos y que ya no p-peleamos tanto como antes y que ahora disfrutamos más de la compañía del otro y que puedo ver tu estúpida cara bonita y tu estúpido cabello y tu me gustas mucho y... **¡OH POR DIOS, DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ!**_

  
El pelinegro no tiene ni la menor idea de como estaba mirando al moreno porqué lo único que sabe es que su cabeza esta **EN LLAMAS** y alarmas rugían con fuerzas, tuvo que tomar un momento para saber si eran las alarmas del castillo hasta entender que todo estaba en su cabeza menos este exacto momento. De seguro su voz le dejo también porqué no hallaba las palabras que decir aun si abría la boca y la cerraba con fuerza, todo su rostro debía de estar tan rojo como la de Lance quien por cierto se había colocado una almohada en la cara para no seguir viendo a Keith.

  
" _Lance es tan... Jodidamente hermoso..._ " Oh wow, su yo inconsciente tiene que empezar un genocidio para impedir que pensamientos gays como esos huyan.

  
Pero Keith, siendo el maestro de la elocuencia como siempre, dijo lo primero que su boca logró articular.

  
- _En verdad te hubiera lanzado a la boca de Zarkon si hubieras tocado mi cabello._

  
- _Sí, eso fue lo que pensé_ -Decía la voz tapada de Lance, todavía negándose a verle al rostro.

  
- _Pero..._ -Se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus manos estuvieron sobre la almohada jalando de esta.- _Ahora entendí dos cosas._

  
- _¿Qué cosas?_ -Lance parpadeó un par de veces, ahora estando frente a frente al rostro de Keith y él no estaba preparado psicológicamente para esto, no, no, nope, nah. No podía huir porqué el pelinegro le había tomado la muñeca y le miraba con esos intensos ojos azul-púrpura que tiene.

  
- _Lo primero; que no solo tienes un fetiche por mi cabello sino MI rostro_ -Eso solo ganó que Lance resoplará y lo empujará de la mejilla con su mano contraria, lo hizo reír, es un punto para él.- _Y también me gusta, nuestra cercanía, lo que tenemos... Me gustas Lance y también creo que tienes un rostro atractivo._

  
- _¡Oh sí! ¿Qué tanto?_ -Lance movía sus cejas de forma sugestiva, que hizo a Keith rodar los ojos aún así no quitar su sonrisa.

  
- _Por favor, no arruines el momento ahora, acabo de confesarme._

  
_-Si lo ponemos en claro, yo me confesé primero, así que yo gané esta vez._

  
- _¿Incluso esto tiene que ser una competencia? Por dios Lance, ¿Cuanto tienes? ¿Cinco años?_

  
- _Todo puede ser una competencia si lo crees lo suficiente_ -Pero sonreía, su muy brillante e intensa sonrisa.- _¡Hey Keith..._

  
Mucho antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Keith plantó ambas manos en las mejillas de Lance y le beso con fuerza y con toda su inexperiencia, pero valió la pena, en especial al ver el rostro enrojecido del chico y sus ojos muy abiertos.

  
- _Sí, quiero ser tu novio._

- _¡No es justooo! ¡Ni siquiera terminé la pregunta!_

  
- _Todo es justo en la guerra y en el amor_ -Decía con una sonrisa ladina.- _Y yo gane el primer beso, así que JAH._

  
- _Uggh, te odio, ¿Sabes?_

- _No, no lo haces._

  
Y volvieron a besarse, ¿Por qué no?

  
\- 0 -

  
Dos años después, Keith ha dejado que su cabello creciera de forma natural, ahora ya no es más " _Mullet Man_ ", evolucionó a ser " _Samurái Man_ ". Ahora su cabello llegaba hasta rozar su espalda baja y tenía que ponerlo en una cola de caballo o un bun para poder entrenar, ir a misiones o simplemente movilizarse y por supuesto que Lance fue quien vino con todo lo de samurái por mencionar que todos estos solían tener el cabello largo. Su novio no se podía quejar de ello, le gustaba poder hacerle trenzas cuando estaban a solas y hablar de cosas casuales, como justo ahora.

  
- _Extraño cuando idolatrabas mi mullet,_ -Mencionaba de una forma super casual, como si no estuviera sonriendo burlón en ese momento.- _Pero ahora babeas por mi forma de samurái._

  
_-Sssh cariño, me desconcentras_ -Lance había terminado de colocar el último gancho de corazón en la trenza e iba por hacer la quinta.- _Además fue tu decisión dejarlo crecer porqué eres un rebelde que hace lo que quiere._

  
- _Oh no, lo deje crecer porqué alguien dijo alguna vez que tenía bonito rostro y bonitas facciones para lucir el cabello largo_ -Miraba por sobre su hombro.- _Además, si Shiro puede dejarse crecer una barba, entonces yo puedo dejarme crecer el cabello._

  
- _Shush, no uses mis palabras en mi contra_ -Le mirada, sacándole la lengua.- _Tampoco las retiro, sigues teniendo una cara bonita y un sexy cuerpo._

  
Guiño un ojo mientras el pelinegro rodaba sus ojos. Trenza número cinco terminada, ahora iba por la sexta.

  
- _De todas formas, mullet o samurái, sigo amando al chico gruñón que pudo arrancarle el brazo a un galra **CON SUS DIENTES** y el galra vivió para contar su leyenda. _

  
_-Gran forma de hacerlo extraño, amor -_ Apoyaba su rostro en su mano, jugando con una de las trenzas con la contraria. Lance solo subió sus hombros.

  
- _Somos una pareja extraña y asquerosa, u al menos es lo que ella dice_ -Empezaba a colocar ganchos de arcoíris en la trenza que hacía.

  
- _Y aún así Pidge no pierde ninguna oportunidad para tomarnos una foto o arruinar algún momento a solas que tengamos en cualquier planeta, la pequeña diablilla._

  
Lance había dejado a medias su séptima trenza para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja y moverse a besar su mejilla varias veces, cada beso siendo más sonoro que el otro de una forma extraña pero linda.

  
- _Esta bien Keithy ~ Ahora estamos solos y yo puedo terminar de hacerte todas estas trenzas antes de que se te ocurra volver a quitártelas._

  
- _No se de que estas hablando ~_ -Canturreaba mientras de forma lenta empezaba a quitarse el gancho de conejitos espaciales de una, hasta que la mano de Lance golpeando sus nudillos le hizo detenerse y a Keith solo reírse.

  
Todo termino bien para ambos, al menos.

  
- _... ¿Sabes que sigo creyendo que tienes un raro fetiche por el cabello, no?_

  
- _... Yo también te amo, bebé._

  
- _Digo, lo tocas mucho cuando..._

  
_-¡CÁLLATE!_

**Author's Note:**

> Dato curioso; todo esto esta basado en un headcanon que tengo, en especial la última parte: Por mucho que el fandom crea que Keith se vería bien con undercuts y cosas así (Y he visto muchos fanarts en donde se ve excelente), me gusta pensar que se dejaría crecer el cabello porqué es rebelde y edgy (?)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! <333


End file.
